A web, hereinafter generally referred to as a web page, web content, or the like, mainly visually describes and presents information such as texts, still images, video, or the like. The web may present various objects on a screen by combining a hypertext markup language (HTML), a cascading style sheet (CSS), java script (JS), and so forth. Along with advances in the web, terminals capable of representing the web have been diversified to tablet personal computers (PCs), smartphones, smart televisions (TVs), smart watches, and the like from existing desktop PCs and laptop computers. In particular, as can be seen from wearable devices like wearable devices and Internet of things (IoT)/web of things (WoT), sizes of terminals and sizes of screens of the terminals have also been reduced and shapes of the terminals have been diversified when compared to existing terminals. Due to changes in a web surrounding environment, a technique is needed to convert a web page with various modality information, instead of existing visual modality, and to provide the web page to a user. Also, various methods are needed to actively identify user's intention and context and provide a web page seamlessly, unlike existing manual web browsing
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure.